


The Selkie

by DesdemonaAngel



Series: The List [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy & Creature Role Play between consenting adults, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance, Sarah seducing Jareth, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaAngel/pseuds/DesdemonaAngel
Summary: Jareth needs a break from his kingly duties and finds a surprise waiting for him at the beach.





	

The first time he saw her he thought it was a dream; which was ironic since he was the king of dreams and wishes. But even kings need holidays. The goblins were simply insufferable, day in and day out it was the same from the moment he got up to the second his head hit the pillow again. An endless parade of days without meaning or end. So he’d packed some things and announced he was going on holiday, don’t burn the place down while I’m gone Hedgehog (that ain't my name!!!) and good-bye.

 

Jareth had ended up on the farthest reach of the west coast in the United States, a strange and almost forgotten place filled with empty sea towns and grey skys. And the sea. Jareth hadn’t seen the sea in a very long time, almost two hundred years in fact. It was like a balm to his irritated soul. He’d made his appearance more human like for the sake of privacy and rented a small ocean cabin close to the beach he’s picked to land at. The first night he didn’t sleep well, it was just too damned quiet and strange without having to hear a horde of goblins snoring outside his quarters. He gave up on trying to sleep and decided a late night stroll on the beach was what he needed, to stretch his legs and clear his mind a bit more.

 

The pathway from his cabin was sandy and hushed; it was rather late and most humans had already gone to bed not to mention it was the wrong season for young one to be out partying. Too cold. Autumn. Yes, it was the season of Autumn he remembered. No one to bother him, thank the gods. The moon wasn’t completely full that night, just a little over waxing gibbous and the beach was transformed into an otherworldly illuminated landscape of pale ground and dark sky washed with streaks of clouds. Jareth felt alone and solomon, the land affecting his mood until his eyes lit on something ahead of him in the water. At first he thought it was some fabric or a blanket that the wind had blown into the ocean that someone had lost but as he watched it started to take shape and come ashore.

A dark head cleared the surf followed by a pale body that emerged onto the beach. A naked woman so unearthly stood several feet away from him. She stopped, having spotted Jareth down the beach to watch him. For a while neither of them moved for fear of breaking the spell. In her hand was the strange fabric he’d seen in the water and she wrapped it around her pale body; it was a seal pelt.

 

“Ahh, a Selkie Maiden.” he muttered quietly to himself. He’d never had dealings with the Water Folk although he’d heard many stories about them. But this one...with her dark hair and dark eyes full of the curiosity that only seals have stood there tall and sleek, unafraid of him though her posture said she would dart back into the ocean if need be. Jareth had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.

 

* * *

 

The second time Jareth saw the Selkie was two days afterwards. He hadn’t remembered going back to his cabin that night, only that he’d sleep peacefully and woke to the sound of the ocean not far away. After that, the quiet of the cabin was easier to handle. Most days he wandered around the beach or in the seagrass with the salty wind in his face. Again, there weren’t many people out like he was so he had the place to himself.

 

His cabin had a deck in the back that he found himself enjoying when the sun was out; lounging on one of the deck chairs like it was his throne, a cheap paperback romance he’d found lying forgotten on his thigh. The second day was just the kind he liked the most. Jareth watched the the ocean from his deck with lazy fascination, letting his eyelids slip closed to take a cat nap.

 

It was in this half-in half-out state that Jareth thought he heard someone singing in some ancient and forgotten-by-mortals language, a common occurrence among the Fae to lure humans. When the singing stopped Jareth peeled his eyes open again and almost fell out of his chair from the start he had. Kneeling on the deck in front of him was the Selkie Maid.

 

“Well, looks like you’re not a human after all, otherwise you’d be in the sea by now.” she laughed. The seal skin was still wrapped around her torso leaving her pale shoulders and arms bare.

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Jareth snarked pretending to go back to his nap.

 

“Oh don’t be like that pretty bird! I wanted to see you again. Come play with me,” she coaxed trying to get him interested by running her hand up his leg. Not that he wasn’t already.

 

_Gods she was gorgeous. That face, those green eyes, that cute little pout to her lips!_

 

If he wasn’t careful he might end up at the bottom of the ocean with seaweed in his mouth. Water Folk were just as--if not **_more_ ** \--dangerous than any land Fae he’d met. Nixies, Jenny Greenteeth, Mermaids and so many others all drowned their victims in horrible fashions, and many of them were one time lovers. He didn’t fancy being on the casualties list.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Maybe you just need some more persuasion…” she purred. Jareth snuck a peek under his eyelids and watched the Selkie peeled the fur away from her body to expose her breasts; two lovely white orbs tipped with dark pink nipples hard from the cold weather were what greeted him.  His mouth went dry as he stared regardless of how much of a fool he looked gawking at her.

 

She smirked. “Now that I have your attention,” her hands parted the seal pelt completely and let it fall to the deck. She was now once again naked only this time Jareth could drink in her entire human form in detail. She was indeed smooth and sleek, a perfect swimmer's body with legs that went on forever. And where her legs met was the dark patch of her sex, her secret place that only lovers knew. He was already hard against the inside of his denim jeans, almost painfully so.

 

“Do you want it?” she asked standing smoothly.

 

“I can’t. It isn't that I don’t _appreciate_ what you’re trying to do but I know for a fact that you’d screw me as soon as drown me.” he replied.

 

“Oh come now what's the hurt if we’re both of the same kind? Come and have some fun with me,” the Selkie bit her lip shyly looking away from him now. “If you want that is…

 

“What do you know of what I want?” Jareth sat up a bit straighter in his chair.

 

“You look like you need it. You look...lonely that’s all. The sea is lonely too in all its vast beauty and power.” She turned her face to the ocean, the meaning clear enough for Jareth to read it on her face.

 

“But lonely.” Perhaps this was meant to be then. He conceded by reaching out to her hand and drawing her down to straddle his lap which she did more than willingly. Carding his fingers in her thick black hair he pulled her head forward for a deep kiss full of tongue and teeth. Already she was tugging his shirt off not breaking the kiss for a second as she ripped it from him.

 

They were in a frenzy now like two starved creatures desperate for food as they pawed and groped at one another. The Selkie laughed pulling away from his swollen lips. Jareth ended up nibbling a pathway from her neck down to her left breath before taking it into his mouth to suck hard at the rosy tip. He swirled it around the hardened nub over and over as his other hand snuck down between her legs to massage her clit, driving her insane. The Selkie keened in delight as she ground her hips harder against him.

 

“Oh, my Lord! My Fairy Lord, don’t stop!” she moaned. His pants soon found their way next to his torn shirt on the deck leaving his cock rigid against his belly. She wrapped her hand around it and began to pump it languidly, teasing the slit with her thumb to spread the wetness around and slicking it up. Jareth arched off the chair moaning whorishly, a blush painting his face.

 

“Oh don’t tease me love,” he sighed. She knelt above him as she rubbed the tip of his cock over her swollen sensitive clit and wet folds feeling him twitch against her.

 

“Tease you? Never.” She smiled and slid him inside her with a cry. Jareth gave an experimental thrust, watching to see her reaction. When she bit her lip he continued, speeding up the pace to a frenzied tempo. Her arms locked themselves around his neck while she bounced up and down on the Goblin King's lap feeling the delicious stretch of his cock inside her.

 

Jareth’s free hand (that wasn’t still playing with the her lovely breasts) began to tease her clit again, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger feeling her throb over and over around him. She ground her hips down aggressively, seeking out more pleasure and Jareth felt the familiar build up to his release start from it.

 

“It’s so good! Oh Gods Jareth don’t stop!” Sarah cried burying her head against the crook of his shoulder. “Come for me precious,” he begged his queen. Sarah came first clutching him as her head rolled back into sweet oblivion, squeezing around him milking every last drop as he was wrung dry. Moaning his release inside her Jareth soon followed still feeling the little flutters inside of her as she came back down to earth, still pulling him along for the ride.

 

Jareth collapsed back against the deck chair with his arms around Sarah to steady her.Her thighs ached from that position though. Next time they’d have to switch it up she thought with a smirk.

 

“That...was some fantasy.” he sighed feeling smile against his shoulder where she was.

 

“I’m glad you think so. I’ve always liked the legends and thought they were sexy.” Sarah lifted her head to look back at the seal pelt on the deck where she’d left it.

 

“Well you make a seductive Selkie my love.” he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Thats one off our list.”

  
Jareth smirked against her lips. “Which means it’s my turn next time to choose what to be.”


End file.
